


Multi Verse Earth 7

by KiwiEarper084



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Complete
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 21:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20319748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiwiEarper084/pseuds/KiwiEarper084
Summary: No summary read and find out what it's about.





	Multi Verse Earth 7

**Author's Note:**

> A/N This is part of a lager multi verse so all my stories will be connected in some way.  
It doesn't have chapters and each story can be read individually unless linked in the summary.  
Some Characters will be OOC.

Earth Seven

Part One Of One

Lexie had been driving back from her cabin where she had been spending some of her time off with her foster siblings. She was one her way back home when she felt a sharp pain in the back of her neck. She pulled over, took of her motorbike helmet and took out her phone.  
She had a tracking chip in the back of her neck and five others had them in their wrists. It was so that they knew if any of the others were in serious trouble and needed their help. It had happened because of the fact that four out of the five of them had been kidnapped and held captive with her.  
She checked to see who it was that was in trouble. She was the only one who go the alert and if she didn’t enter the passcode on it then the alert would be sent to everyone else. The only way that would ever happen would be if she was the one who was in serious trouble. When she saw who it was, she almost didn’t believe it.  
She saw the image of Waverly Earp show up on her screen. She tried to hack into Waverly’s phone to see if she could find where she was and when that didn’t work, she tried hacking into the tracking chip in her wrist. It didn’t come up with anything it was like she had just vanished. This meant that she would have to head to the last destination that had been recorded.  
She looked it up and knew that what ever had happened to her wasn’t something that was going to be easy to change. All she did know was that she was now heading to Purgatory. She put her helmet back on and started the long drive to where Waverly’s tracker had last been active.  
She didn’t know why she had a sense of unease when she walked into the forest. It was the last place that Waverly had been before her tracker had been disconnected and she’d vanished. She found the exact spot where she’d been but didn’t see anything that would have indicated any struggle at all which confused her. She then heard the sound of someone arming a shot gun.  
She put her hands up and turned around slowly to see who had the gun leveled at her back. She wasn’t surprised when she turned around and saw Waverly’s sister Wynonna standing there ready to shoot her. She was wondering why she seemed to be camping out there like she was waiting for something to happen.

“What they hell are you doing here?” Wynonna questioned.  
“I can’t explain while you have a gun pointed at me that could go off at any moment,” she replied. She saw that Wynonna hesitated before she lowered the gun.

“Explain,” Wynonna demanded.

“I know that something happened to Waverly and it led me here,” she answered knowing that Wynonna was now wondering about how she knew her sister.

“How do you know my sister?” Wynonna asked.

“We met a few years ago and have been in contact since then but I’m not someone she would have probably told you much about. My name is Lexie,” she answered. She knew that Waverly wouldn’t have talked about her much if at all because of how they’d met.

“What did you do to her?” another voice questioned.

She spun around and came face to face with a woman in a police uniform pointing a gun at her head. She hadn’t expected her to be there but she could tell from the look on her face that her and Waverly were close. She kept her hands where both of them could see so that neither of them would accidentally shoot her.

“What do you mean?” she replied. She had no idea what she was talking about since she had literally only just gotten there.

“You said that your name’s Lexie right,” the woman stated.

“Yeah,” she replied still unsure of where the woman was going with it. She had a feeling though that she could guess that it would have something to do with Waverly talking in her sleep while she was having a nightmare.

“She talked in her sleep about someone named Lexie begging them to help her to make it stop. What did you do to her?” the woman asked.

“I didn’t do anything to her I was trying to…” she trailed off remembering some of what they’d gone through. She hated seeing someone so pure get hurt and be unable to help them. It broke her heart to even just think about if for a moment.

“What, you didn’t do anything to her you were trying to what?” Wynonna asked her.

It wasn’t until Wynonna spoke that she realized that the woman pointing the gun at her head had to be the girl Waverly told her about. It took her a moment to remember that she’d said her name was Nicole since she was still trying to block the images of Waverly getting hurt out of her mind.

“I was trying to protect her, I couldn’t protect her from all of it. Trust me I wish I could have. I could go into detail about it and tell you everything but you’ll never understand what we went through,” she answered. Her voice broke when she told them that she couldn’t protect her.

“Why couldn’t you stop her from getting hurt. How could you not protect her? How could you let something so bad happen to someone so pure?” Nicole questioned.

Wynonna couldn’t see Lexie’s face and she didn’t have to because she could hear the pain in her voice when she had said that she couldn’t protect her from all of it. Part of her wanted to know what she meant by ‘it’ that part of her though was outweighed by the part of her that didn’t want to know how her sister had been hurt.

“You have no idea what I went through and how hard I tried to protect her. I had to watch her light slowly dim and the fight get taken away from her. It was the hardest thing I’ve ever had to go through to watch someone who is so caring get striped of that light. I saw her in her darkest moment and she saw me in mine. We saved each other,” Lexie told them.

She could hear how hard it was for her to talk about whatever had happened to them. She looked past her at Nicole who still seemed to be angry with her for some reason. She couldn’t quite understand why since Lexie had just told them that she hated not being able to keep her safe from whoever was hurting them.

“She would have told me about someone what was that close to her there is no way your telling the truth,” Nicole stated.

“I’m not lying and she probably never told you about me because what we went through is something that we want to bury in some dark corner of our minds and never think about it again. That’s why I’ve never met either of you and why me and Waverly only speak when thing in our minds get bad enough that we have to talk about what happened,” Lexie told her.

She realized hearing the two of them talk that Nicole was probably jealous about that fact that Waverly had confided in someone else about the darkest parts of her past. She had a feeling that Lexie was starting to understand that because she was now slowly lowering her arms to her sides. It told her that she was feeling more, sure of herself and that she didn’t think that she was going to get shot by either of them.

“What was so bad that she couldn’t talk to me about it?” Nicole asked.  
“I can’t be the one to tell you. She had to tell you,” Lexie answered. She knew that Waverly had been trying to figure out how to tell Nicole about what had happened to them. She had told her that it if she trusted her enough to tell her about it then she was okay with her talking about her being there as well.  
She then felt a strange sensation like she was looking at where something had been but wasn’t there anymore. She wondered if it had something to do with the fact that Waverly had just seemed to vanish. She then looked at both of them trying to figure out whether she would get an answer from them if she asked them what had happened.

“What’s going on here?” a man questioned as he walked over seeing her standing there.

She could tell that he was on edge because she shouldn’t have been there and both Nicole and Wynonna had drawn their weapons. She thought about who Waverly had said he was. She looked at how he was dress and realized that she was looking at Doc Holiday. She had almost thought that she’d been lying to her. Now he was standing in there.

“Doc it’s okay apparently she’s a friend of Waverly’s and was for some reason drawn here,” Wynonna answered holstering her gun.

“And how does this stranger know our Waverly?” Doc asked Wynonna.

“She met her a few years ago but won’t go into detail about where or how it happened,” Wynonna told him.

She looked at the small group noticing that there was someone missing from it. Waverly had told her about everyone she was close to including a US Marshal who had been killed trying to save them. The person missing had to be Jeremy the scientist that they had become friends with after ending up involved with a secret government branch.  
“You seem to know who we are so how much exactly did Waverly tell you?” Nicole questioned.

“She told me your names and what you were like but she didn’t tell me much about what was going on here. She talked more about you guys than anything else really,” she answered. She knew that she’d done it so that she didn’t worry about what was happening to her and she did the same with what she told her about her military deployments.

“So, you expect use to believe that you didn’t try to get her to tell you everything that’s been going on. I know that if you’d asked her and are as close as you say you are, she would have told you,” Wynonna stated.

“I know she would have told me that’s why I never asked. I trusted her to tell me what she wanted to,” she replied. She wasn’t sure if they were going to believe her or not.

“I guessing that you have no idea what’s happened in the past couple of months then and you want us to tell you,” Wynonna summarized.

“I don’t need to know much I just need to know how she just seemed to disappear of the face of the earth and when it happened,” she answered. It didn’t matter to how it had come to this all she needed to know was what had happened to Waverly.

“You wouldn’t believe us if we told you,” Wynonna stated.

“Try me,” she replied. She then listened to the strange story of revenants and demons. How there was a gun that could send them back to hell, a curse that caused them to come back every time the Earp heir died and how Waverly was actually part angel.  
The whole thing should have confused her. It shouldn’t have made any sense to her but somehow, she knew that what they were saying was true then she looked at where they had said the staircase to the garden had been. She couldn’t believe that Waverly was gone. She didn’t want to believe it because she knew that no matter what they were going to find a way of getting her out of there. 

“You don’t look as confused as I was expecting,” Wynonna stated looking confused. She had just said that they had been battling a curse where demons came back to life and that she had a magic gun that would send them back to hell. Also, that the person Waverly was in the garden with was Doc Holiday.

“I’ve been told pieces by Waverly and I have also been able to look into the black badge division so not much of what you said surprised me,” she told her. She could tell that Nicole was still wondering what had happened to Waverly that she wouldn’t tell her.

“I need to know how you two met I don’t care how bad it was I need to know what it is that make you come all the way here without question?” Nicole questioned. She felt protected of Waverly even though she wasn’t there.

“I can’t tell you it’s not just part of my life it’s part of Waverly’s to. It’s not something that either of us would tell anyone unless we completely trust them. We talked about it and I told her that I was okay with her telling you. I haven’t talked to anyone that wasn’t with me through it about what happened,” she responded.

“I need you to tell me how bad it was,” Nicole demanded. She couldn’t help but think of all the horrible things that could have happened to her before they met.

“I don’t know how to even begin to tell you how bad it was and I know that this won’t help you with wondering about what we went through but I tried to protect her from as much of it as I could,” she answered.

“How bad did she get?” Wynonna asked. She was reading Lexie’s reaction to what she was being asked. The second she finished her question she regretted it instantly by the look that appeared on her face. She saw that she seemed to be thinking about something that cause her a lot of pain.

“I can’t answer that I don’t know how to even begin to answer that,” Lexie stated. She had instantly thought back to the worst point that she had gotten to with Waverly.

*She was in the cell they were being kept in and she was slowly starting to feel her grip on hope slipping through her fingers. She had been fighting for so long and now she was starting to wonder why she had. She then saw then heard Waverly scream and the sound broke her heart. She hated feeling like they were getting injured because she wouldn’t give them what they wanted.   
She knew that the people that had been there with her were only there because they needed to people to hurt to see if she would tell them what they wanted to know. Part of it really was her fault and she hated it and it was slowly making her wish that she could just lye down and not have to worry about anything anymore.   
She just wanted everything to stop and just to not feel anything anymore and it was only the fact that if she died then so would Waverly that was keeping her fighting. She knew that she wouldn’t have made it even half as long as she had without having people with her to keep her fighting. She had to stay alive for them even if it meant that her suffering continued. It was something that she had been dealing with for years ever since she’d been separated from her foster siblings.  
She then saw the door open and the men that had taken them and were torturing them through Waverly back in the room. She looked her over to see what injuries she had. She noticed that there were new cut marks on her arms and back and that there was a line burned into her back. She knew that she was going to need stiches and burn cream. She then noticed that everything around her had gone silent.  
She had learned that every time everything went silent that something extremely bad was going to happen. She had no idea what it was going to be and who they were going to target with it. She hoped that they would go after her but part of her already had a sense of what was coming. She couldn’t help but glance at Waverly who was shifting nervously.  
She then could smell something that smell almost like medicine. She knew exactly what it was the second it wafted over to her. She then felt sick and a sense of dread settled in the pit of her stomach. She knew what was coming and there was nothing she could do to stop it all she could do was watch on in horror as they dumped the medicinal smelling liquid all over Waverly who cried out in pain.  
She then felt anger burning through her body. She knew that if they looked into her eyes, they wouldn’t see it. She was covering up how she felt so they didn’t suspect that she was about to attack. She then picked her target and attacked him without warning. She grabbed him slamming him hard against the solid concrete wall if their cell.  
She put her arm across his neck cutting off his oxygen. She could see that he was scared but at that point she didn’t care all she could hear was Waverly screaming. She pressed harder. She was pressing so hard that she could feel him struggling to breath and his pulse as it beat against her arm faster and faster as he started to panic. She almost didn’t pull back she wanted to kill him in that moment and for a second, she thought she was going to but something stopped her. She pulled back and let him drop to the ground.  
She backed away from him shaking. She looked at the men who were guarding them to see how they were going to react to what she had just done. She could have killed him. She saw that they weren’t angry at her they seemed scared of her which only made everything worse. She then looked over at Waverly who seemed to have managed to get a handle on her pain and seemed to understand why she’d reacted so badly.  
She had kept an eye on the men that held them and on Waverly because she could tell that she was going down a dark path. She knew that she couldn’t push her to open up when she wasn’t ready. She didn’t want to make her feel like there was something that she had to say to make her see that nothing was wrong. She hoped that she would talk to her soon but she had a feeling that it was going to get a lot worse before it would get any better.  
The next morning, she was thrown back into their cell after the men had taken her out in the middle of the night to test how well she could handle being cut repeatedly with a burning hot knife. She was in serious pain but that instantly disappeared when she looked at Waverly. She could see it in her eyes that she was scared and that she had lost hope of every getting out of there. 

“Hey we’re going to get out of here someone is going to find us,” she stated trying to reassure her but even she heard how hollow her words were.

“I can’t take this any more I’m done fighting but I can’t do it myself I need you to do it,” Waverly told her. Her voice was shaking and broken.

“I don’t understand?” she replied not wanting what she thought she meant to be what she was asking.

“I need you to kill me I can’t kill myself I need you to do it,” Waverly stated.

“I can’t do that you know better than anyone that I can’t kill,” she replied her heart breaking.

“I need you to do it. I need you to snap my neck I know you know how to do it,” Waverly begged. She couldn’t handle the pain or the fear any longer.

“I can’t kill you Wav I just can’t do it,” she could barely say it. Her voice broke when she had to say her name. She was trying to stay strong for her but she knew way to well how she was feeling in that moment.

“I don’t want to live like this anymore I need you to do it I need you to break my neck. I need you to help me get out of here and stop the pain and fear I’m constantly in,” Waverly begged. Her voice broken and hollow.

She couldn’t talk anymore her voice was gone all she could do at that moment was move over to her and pull her into a tight hug. She held her not wanting to let go in case she tried to hurt herself. She just sat there holding her and breathing slowly in and out hoping that she would calm down. She just repeated the words ‘you are here and you will stay’.  
She then closed her eyes and just sat there with her and lost track of time.”

“Hey you still with us, she asked you a question,” Wynonna stated. She had noticed that Lexie had seemed to zone out.  
“What was the question?” Lexie asked. She shook her head trying to push down the memory that they’d just brought up.

“I repeated Wynonna’s question. How bad did she get and this time I want you to answer,” Nicole replied. She had an idea and she hoped that she was wrong.

“I can’t answer that,” Lexie answered her voice quiet and slightly broken when she spoke.

“Nicole just let it go for now. We need to focus on finding a way to get Waverly and Doc out of the garden,” Wynonna stated.

“I’m not going to let it go I want an answer,” Nicole stated. She had to know. She didn’t like not knowing something like that about Waverly especially since there was someone there who could tell her.

“I can’t tell you. It’s something that you will have to talk to Waverly about it’s her story to tell not mine. I was just there to help her I can’t tell you what she went through only she can tell you that,” Lexie told her. She took a deep breath trying no to think about what had happened.

“Back to what I said. We need to get them out of the garden and we won’t do that if both of you keep arguing,” Wynonna stated. She was surprised by the fact that she was now the sensible on and wasn’t being completely reckless.

“Fine but were do we start?” Nicole stated turning on her. 

Lexie could tell that they had been trying to figure out what to do for a while but hadn’t managed to come up with anything that would work. She tried looking around to see if she could find anything that would give her a clue as to how they would be able to get Waverly and their friend Doc out of the Garden. She then closed her eyes and tried to see if anything drew her to it since she usually relied primarily on her ability to sense things rather than see them. She found her self being drawn toward Nicole but it wasn’t her that she was being drawn to it was the ring she had.  
She noticed the finger that the ring was on and knew that if she asked her to take it off the answer would instantly be no. She was sure that it would have been the last thing they had talked about before Waverly had disappeared which meant that there was no way she would be able to talk her into giving her the ring.  
She then closed her eyes and walked to what would have been the base of the stairs and when she opened her eyes she looked up. She knew that from what she was feeling that she was standing at the base of the stair case that had led to the Garden that was no longer there. She then felt something in her hand. When she opened it and looked down, she was holding the ring that had been on Nicole’s finger. She had no idea how it had gotten there but she when she looked up again there was a stair case in-front of her.  
She looked at the others to see if they could see it but it seemed like she was the only one who could see that it was there. She looked down at the ring wondering why it had chosen her. She took a step closer to the bottom step unsure of what she was going to find once she started walking up the staircase. She had a feeling that once she entered the garden she wasn’t going to be coming back out.  
She paused knowing that she had to be sure before she walked up the staircase and entered the garden. She pulled out a note pad that she kept in her pocket and wrote down a few messages knowing that one of them would make sure that the people she wrote to go the messages. She left one person till last since she didn’t want to write anything to them since they had grown up together and she didn’t want to have him think that she was leaving them alone.  
She wrote out her foster brother’s name and wrote a short carefully worded message to him. She then added a few shorter messages to her foster siblings. Once she had written notes to everyone, she needed to she dropped the note pad to the ground and took a step forward. She walked up the stairs knowing that there was only a very slim chance that she would ever walk back out of the Garden.   
She saw the doors at the top open. She turned around and saw that Waverly’s friends, sister and girlfriend seemed shocked and confused by what was happened. She could tell that they hadn’t quite realized the impact of what she was doing. She took a deep breath before walking through the doors. She was blinded by light for a moment before she looked out across an incredible garden.   
She saw an apple tree in the center and saw soft green grass everywhere. It was so bright a colorful but she also got a sense that there was darkness lurking in the shadows that she couldn’t see. She walked out and the first thing she did was call out for Waverly.

Waverly and Doc had been exploring that Garden and had lost track of all time so they had no idea how long they’d been there for when she heard a familiar voice call her name. She knew that the Garden could play tricks on them and make them see and hear things that weren’t there but the second she heard Lexie call out her name she knew it wasn’t fake. She followed the sound of her voice knowing that it would lead them back to where they’d come in.   
“Who could be calling you in this place?” Doc questioned. He had heard Wynonna’s voice calling to him but had managed to figure out that it wasn’t her. He knew that Waverly would have heard Nicole calling to her and had seen her struggle with knowing that it wasn’t real.

“The person calling is a friend of mine that I haven’t seen in a while and is probably the only person I know that would be able to walk in here,” Waverly told him.

“So, the one person you knew that could come in here isn’t your sweat heart Nicole,” Doc said.

“It a long story that I’m not going into but the person calling now is the closest thing to being an angel that I’d ever met until I met my father. She is protective and won’t hurt anyone unless they hurt her or someone she cares about. The biggest thing though is that she can’t kill no matter what situation she’s put it she won’t do it which is probably how she was able to get in here,” Waverly answered. Her voice changing from happy to tinged with sadness.

“Why are you sad that she has come for you?” Doc asked picking up on the younger Earp’s mood changing.

“I know that she has come to take my place here which means if I leave then she has to stay and I don’t want her to have to do that,” Waverly told him. 

They continued walking in silence after that. She didn’t know what she was feeling other than she wanted to see her friend. She didn’t want to even think about the fact that she might be getting out of there because then it would mean that she was trapping her friend there. As the got closer to where the voice was coming from, she slowed her pace.  
She wasn’t nervous about seeing her friend it was more that she didn’t want to have to say goodbye to her. She knew that she wouldn’t be able to put it off forever but she could by her self a couple of minutes by walking slower. She then saw her friend standing here and noticed that she was holding Bulshar’s ring in her hand. That told her that she had run into at least Nicole on her way there.  
She had to stop herself from running and hugging her the second she saw her because she knew that it would just put them one step closer to saying goodbye to each other. She then spotted her standing in front of the doors and it took her a moment to realize that the doors were even there. She walked over to her and just stood starting at her because she couldn’t believe she was there.

“I can’t believe it either,” Lexie stated knowing exactly what Waverly was thinking. She then looked over at the man with a cowboy had and mustache. She recognized him as Doc Holliday. She had heard Waverly friends say that she was trapped in there with someone named Doc but she wasn’t expecting them to mean him.

“Are you sure you want to do this? This is my friend Lexie we met a few years ago” Waverly asked almost forgetting to introduce Doc to her friend.

“I’m sure I want to do this you need to get back to your family they’re out there trying to get to both of you,” Lexie told them. She knew what Waverly was trying to ask her and she had to make sure that she made her believe that she was going to be okay.

“Are you completely sure about this I mean you’re going to be stuck her and I’m not sure if you’ll be able to find a way out,” Waverly replied. She didn’t like the idea of leaving her friend in there.

“Waverly I’m sure. You need to get back to your girlfriend she’s worried about you and you need to get back to,” Lexie replied looking first at Waverly then at Doc. She knew he would understand who she was talking about.

“I just don’t like leaving you here alone,” Waverly stated. She was sure that there was no way she would be able to change her mind though.

Lexie handed her the ring she was holding knowing that Waverly would know exactly what to do with it. She then looked at Doc trying to convey the fact that she needed him to make sure that Waverly didn’t get stuck trying to find a way to get her out of there. She saw him tip his hat slightly and nod. She could see that he didn’t like the fact that he was going to have to do that but he would to protect her.

“You two have to get back I will be okay here and I’m sure I’ll see you again someday,” Lexie stated. Her voice becoming soft as she said the last part looking at Waverly.  
She was sure that neither of them wanted to say goodbye so she decided to add that she would see her again so it was more like a see you later than a goodbye forever. She then stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Waverly holding her close telling her that she like Nicole and that she was happy that she found someone who was so protective of her. Also, someone that made her happy. She could feel Waverly smiling against her shoulder as she told her that she approved of Nicole.

“I’m going to really miss you and I know you’ve written messages to everyone I’ll make sure they get them,” Waverly told her. She paused to look back at her friend. They were both almost crying but neither of them were, since they knew that it wasn’t the last time they would see each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Please Review.  
Tell me if you want it continued. It's complete for now.


End file.
